After Midnight
by sentimental boy
Summary: James hates it when people touch his hair, but it's different with Kendall. Kames fluff.


**Prompt from the Livejournal BTR fluff meme: **_Kendall & James are cuddling in bed one night & Kendall feels really special because he's the only person in the world who James allows to touch his hair & Kendall just can't get enough of petting it & running his fingers through it & kissing it & stuff. Kendall asks James if all the touching is okay & James explains that he actually likes it & thinks its one of the most calming things in the world. & then maybe they kiss a few times & fall asleep in each other's arms or something fluffy along those lines. :D_

_

* * *

_

James looked over to his boyfriend and felt a small smile spread across his lips. The sleeping boy had his arms wrapped tightly around James' waist. Kendall's steady breathing should have relaxed him enough to fall back asleep (God knows, it usually did), but James was wide awake.

It seemed like every time he got closer to achieving his dream, James ran into another roadblock. The first was when Gustavo Rocque came to Minnesota and picked Kendallinstead of him. Then there was the entire matter with Mercedes Griffin. There was Hollywood Fever and probably a bunch of other things that James couldn't think of at the moment. The worst, by far, had to be when the four of them had been sent back to Minnesota. The other guys had been so quick to give up on their future out in LA, on _his_ dreams. Like always, everything worked out in the end, but James was starting to question whether or not he wanted to deal with this anymore.

Kendall was unfazed by the whole thing. He never worried that maybe this wouldn't work out. He was only here because of James, after all. If they failed, he'd just be able to go back to hockey and pick his life up right where he'd left off. James didn't think _he_ had **anything **to fall back on.

Kendall's grip around James' waist grew lax for a moment and he blinked himself awake. He looked at James with a lazy smile before raking a hand through James' hair. "Have you slept at all yet?"

James shook his head, so Kendall pulled him closer. He brushed a few stray strands of hair from James' forehead with his thumb. "You feel tense."

"I'm just stressing," James admitted with a sigh.

Kendall glanced over to his left hand, which was currently tangled in James's hair. He yanked it free. "And me touching your hair isn't going to help with that a bit."

James shook his head. "It's not that. It's just this whole thing, being in LA…. I'm not even sure that I belong here…"

"Why not?"

"What if I'm not talented enough?"

"You're not talented enough?" Kendall repeated. He laughed. "You're the most talented person that I know! This city was _made_ for people like you!"

"Then why is this so hard?" James asked in a voice that was barely audible.

"Is it worth working for?"

"Well, yeah… But…"

Kendall pressed his pointer finger gently to James' lips. "No 'buts'. We're just going to relax, not worry about this and go to sleep."

James had his eyes closed for less than a minute before he reopened them to see Kendall's amused grin. "Can you help me?"

Kendall smiled. "I'll help ya out with anything you need,"

"…Can you touch my hair?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows skeptically. "You hate it when people touch your hair."

"Not when you do it… It's different!"

"How?"

"I don't know…. It just relaxes me…"

Kendall smiled. "I'm allowed to touch your hair."

"Do I ever ask you to stop?"

"I can't think of a time that you did," Kendall replied as he stroked his boyfriend's hair. "You're perfect, you know that?"

James snuggled into Kendall's chest wordlessly. His breathing grew steady a few moments later. Kendall smiled and stroked James' hair until he could bear to keep his eyes open any longer.

Mrs. Knight stuck her head into the room as she made her way to the bathroom. Kendall had one hand wrapped up in James' hair and the other resting comfortably on his hip. James was lying on Kendall's chest. Both boys had smiles on their faces. She got a smile of her own as she shut off the light and left the boys to sleep.


End file.
